The present disclosure relates to an information processing device that controls display screen according to a manual operating input by a user, an information processing method, and a computer readable recording medium.
Information processing devices such as portable type game machines, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and the like have spread. Recently, many information processing devices have been equipped with a communicating function, and multifunctional type information processing devices into which functions of a mobile telephone, a PDA, and the like are integrated into one, such as smart phones, have also appeared. Such an information processing device includes a high-capacity memory and a high-speed processor, so that a user can enjoy various applications by installing application programs (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,558,820).
Because such an environment is provided, various kinds of contents such as electronic books, moving images including video and the like, Web pages, music, and the like are obtained via a network or a recording medium and personally enjoyed on an information processing device on a daily basis. In addition, viewing with high image quality has become possible irrespective of the size of the device such as a personal computer, a portable terminal, or the like. An image processing technology has thus become indispensable in daily life.